


Socialmediaverse - Proposition

by Maxils



Series: Socialmediaverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Socialmediaverse, Swearing, Twitter, Twitter Drama, Written by someone who has never used Twitter for more than five minutes, and i'm too lazy to read through, and it only features ink and nightmare, because this is the beginning, btw this will have a tumblr blog at some point, but i think it's just like one instance of shit, but i'm too lazy to bother putting it in, but the blog isn't ready, have fun reading guys, i don't remember, i'll shut up now, ok you're probably getting bored, there are ships, there is an info google doc that lists the info, they just don't exist in this one, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship btw, well it already does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxils/pseuds/Maxils
Summary: SOCIALMEDIAVERSE PART 1Nightmare commissions Ink to start up drama on Twitter.
Series: Socialmediaverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933699
Comments: 194
Kudos: 25





	Socialmediaverse - Proposition

**Author's Note:**

> ABOUT SMVERSE: Socialmediaverse is a multiverse by (mostly) me and my friend [halo-blue122](https://halo-blue122.tumblr.com/) where the gays get access to the internet. The most mentioned site is Twitter, but Tumblr, DeviantArt, YouTube and PH (among others) also exist. There’s lots of Twitter drama. There’s also a Walmart that’s involved. And there are SHIPS! No I am not giving away any of the ships.  
> Socialmediaverse - Proposition is the origin tale of the drama.

All was well in the multiverse. The balances were in order, the creators were invested, the last three days had been battle-free… But one particular skeleton was bored with all this order. He was bored of everything being perfect, of not having to battle, of not finding any anomalies in the various universes. He was bored of this uneventful streak.

He stared into the star-dotted Outertale sky, pencil being dragged aimlessly across the page of his sketchbook. The timeline he was in right now was a genocide timeline, so he knew that his archenemy wouldn’t come here, nor would any of the timeline’s residents, who were all dead.

Normally, he wouldn’t want to be alone, but he was trying to think of a way to stir up the chaos that his life was currently lacking. The quiet allowed him to keep track of his thoughts easier, but he thrived in chaos. Chaos inspired him. It made his life interesting, and it gave him ideas for what to draw.

Fiddling with his beige scarf, Ink logged onto his Twitter account and tweeted, “bored off my ass. inspiration lacking. comm list empty. anyone got ideas?”

“Oh, poor artist,” a voice from behind him spoke. Ink grabbed Broomy from its holster and spun around to find himself face to face with Nightmare, who had a smug grin plastered onto his face.

“What do you want?” Ink growled. Aside from Error, Nightmare was the most powerful and malicious Sans in the multiverse, and he was fully aware of it. Whatever the goop-covered skeleton wanted from Ink, it couldn’t be good.

“You are disappointed by this lack of chaos, I can tell,” Nightmare replied. “You’re bored, because neither I nor Error have started up any battles for the previous three days.” Ink was about to ask how Nightmare knew that the destroyer wasn’t stirring up trouble, but Nightmare cut him off with the answer. “In case you’re wondering how I know that Error has been inactive, there’s a temporary increase in multiversal negativity when he begins destroying. That temporary increase has not happened in a few days.”

Oh. That made sense. People dying made other people feel a bunch of negative emotions.

“Either way, that isn’t the point. Despite the fact that we are enemies, I cannot help but empathize with you.” Nightmare frowned. “This lack of chaos _is_ quite dull.”

“So…?” Ink was still unsure as to the guardian of negativity’s intentions.

“You see, I enjoy chaos because there is more negativity during chaotic times. You understand me, correct?”

Ink nodded. “Yeah. Because you get your power from negativity and all that. But why are you coming here to talk to me?” He was making sure to remain wary. Nightmare could attack him at any time, and without Dream and Blue around, Ink’s chances to defeat him were slim to none.

The grin returned to the other’s face. “I have a proposition for you.”

“What _kind_ of proposition?”

“You said on your Twitter account that you don’t have any commissions at the moment?”

“Wait, how do you know that I have a Twitter account?”

Nightmare fell silent for all of three seconds, before answering, “Cross retweets your posts and they appear in my feed.”

“Oh.” Ink paused for a moment. “What were we talking about again?”

Nightmare’s singular eye socket twitched in irritation. “There’s a lack of chaos in the multiverse, and I’m commissioning you to start up drama on Twitter.”

“Sorry, I only do art commissions,” Ink answered. “Besides, what would you even be paying me?”

“Is inspiration not payment enough?”

Ink shook his head. He wasn’t about to do a commission with inspiration being the only payment, whether it was an art commission or something to stir up chaos.

Nightmare rolled his cyan eyelight. “Fine. What if I let you visit the castle, repercussion free, for a couple days?”

Ink considered the offer. Visiting the castle would allow him to learn the layout, even if he forgot it a few minutes later. Of course, he could draw the layout as he went along… And he did kinda want to prank some of the gang...

“Alright, I accept your offer.”

“You know, now that I think about it,” Nightmare added, “maybe that visit is a bit much just for a bit of drama... Throw in an art commission.”

“Okay, then. What do you want me to draw?”

Nightmare paused for a moment. He seemed to be thinking, but it was hard to tell. For all Ink knew, this was just a dramatic pause and Nightmare already knew what he wanted. Maybe this whole thing was a cover just for Nightmare to ask Ink to draw something for him.

It felt like forever until Nightmare finally responded. “Derpy Hooves, from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Whatever pose you want, I'm not picky.”

...An MLP commission. The lord of darkness, one of the most powerful, evil beings in the _entire multiverse,_ wanted an MLP commission.

Ink had to take a moment to wrap his head around that. If this was Dream, Ink would have seen it coming. After all, he’d done _multiple_ commissions of various MLP characters for Dream. It was basically all Dream asked him to do, art-wise. But Nightmare? Nightmare was the polar opposite of someone you’d expect to be into MLP. He was evil, he was rude, he looked like an octopus dipped in tar…

“Yes, I know, big shocker. The lord of darkness is into a kids’ show. So are you going to do it or not?”

“I mean, I wasn’t expecting you to like MLP, of all things, but yeah, I am.”

“Excellent. I assume that you do not know how to draw Derpy-”

“Actually,” Ink interrupted, “I do. Dream commissions me to draw MLP shit a lot. I’ve done Derpy a few times.”

“Very good. I’ll be taking my leave now.”

Ink held up a hand to stop Nightmare. “Hold one, one more question. What are your accounts on Twitter, DeviantArt and Tumblr, so I can tag you on them?”

“No DeviantArt account, terminated Tumblr account and mlpdarkman on Twitter.”

“Okay, you can go now. I’ll start up the drama as soon as I do the art.”

Nightmare nodded, and melted into a goopy puddle. Ink wrote down Nightmare’s Twitter username and began to draw.

As soon as Ink was finished drawing, he created an alternate Twitter account, tweeted, “It's pronounced GIF, and anyone who thinks it's pronounced JIF is a fucking idiot.” and let the chaos unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> the drama starter was originally gonna be "trump is doing a great job as president" but that wouldn't cause multiversal chaos
> 
> [link to my tumblr](https://maxilsmaster.tumblr.com/)


End file.
